


Rain

by dontletitbreakyourhearts



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: look y'all they're just so soft no matter how much crowley might argue otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletitbreakyourhearts/pseuds/dontletitbreakyourhearts
Summary: It's been unusually cold and rainy for this time of year, and frankly, Aziraphale will take any reason to keep rain-soaked, would-be customers out of his shop. Taking care of an immensely cold Crowley is just a nice little bonus.





	Rain

It wasn’t that Aziraphale particularly disliked the rain. In fact, he rather enjoyed the way it made everything shine a bit softer than it did on a sunny day. He also rather enjoyed the way it made everything-- and everyone-- slow down a bit. Not that the portion of the street he could see from his windows was in any way less chaotic; but it was just ever so slightly curtailed by the slightest change in the weather. No, what he really wasn’t particularly fond of was just how many people managed to become entirely drenched as the result of a light drizzle and then those people finding their way into his shop. He wasn’t opposed to providing a space for these people to get out of the rain, but he would be thankful if they would not bring the drizzle  _ inside _ , on (or near) his books, thank you very much.

The week had been rather colder and damper than what London usually saw this time of year, and Aziraphale had put in more work than normal on this particular Thursday afternoon to keep anyone from dripping on the tables and shelves, let alone actually buying anything, and he decided to close much, much earlier than he had planned to- his shop had not opened for two days already this week: one in anticipation of a restaurant opening, and the second for the recovery from the rather disappointing tasting menu. He did have appearances to keep up, after all.

He had just bundled the last would-be customer out of his shop and locked the door when Crowley snaked his way out of a shadow that permanently inhabited the area around some of Aziraphale’s more interesting first editions.

“Crowley, my dear, I thought you were away to check on Adam today!” He was slightly flustered at the sudden appearance, and also trying not to let the worry that had immediately hit him into his voice. He didn’t think he could keep it off his face, no matter how much he may try. Crowley was wearing an actual coat, still immensely fashionable, of course- black, wool, and lined in the colour of gold you would find near the outer edge of a flame. His usual thin tie had been replaced with a scarf, still silver, and wrapped almost completely around the bottom half of his face.

Crowley tucked himself deeper into that scarf, attempting to hide himself from the much-too-concerned look on his angel’s face, replying, “It’s not like I forgot- I called that witch and she said nothing weird was going on, and I thought it would be more fun to just stay in London on a day like today. Plus it’s raining.” Crowley’s usual brisk tempo of speech, and movement for that matter, matched the speed of the car driving past the shop at that moment, which is to say that it was not very fast at all.

“Anathema, dear,” Aziraphale said, closing the space left between them, and pulling Crowley’s glasses off his face.

“What?”

“The witch. That’s her name.”

Crowley, eyes yellow and tired, just squinted at Aziraphale, who couldn’t help but notice a bit of colour return to his demon’s face. The corner of Aziraphale’s mouth rose in a half-smile, and he took Crowley’s (gloved, it turns out) hands in his. “Darling, whatever did you do on cold, rainy days before I could have you around? Nap all day in your plants?”

Crowley tried to reply, but Aziraphale took the opportunity to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth instead.

“I know just what you need to warm up. Come along.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it has been a hot minute since I've written anything, but I'm back! Still writing slow as ever, though, hence the immensely short chapters (well, one chapter, so far). Many thanks to FlaresAndWisdom for untangling some of my messy sentences and being generally encouraging to post things again.


End file.
